Thief: A Pokemon Adventure
by Shella DragoNoid
Summary: Annalisa, young thief, has just stolen the most powerful Pokédex ever created. Tiffany, a new trainer, has just received her first Pokémon from Professor Juniper. Both girls are about to embark on the most dangerous journey of their lives. If they are to survive, the unlikely pair will have to look past their differences and work together.


**Thief**

**By Shella DragoNoid**

**Chapter One**

**Annalisa **

I'd been scouting my target for more than month before I made my move. Before I could strike, I'd have to know the exact layout of the lab; I needed to know where all of the exits and security systems were located. I'd have to know exactly what kind of security systems the lab had, and how to disable them so I could get to what I was after without the cops coming down on me. I would need to learn the position of the armed guards', and how I'd need to dispatch them. Boss had filled me in on what I'd need to do, but not how I'd need to do it. This was my test. If I could successfully steal what I needed to steal without being caught, I'd be allowed to join the team. Finally, one month after I'd been living in Nuvema Town, I had everything I would need to succeed in my mission.

Before I left for the lab, I dressed all in black; I was choose a long-sleeved black shirt, black sweat pants, black gloves, and black, calf-high boots. I pulled my long, chocolate brown hair into a braid that I brought over my right shoulder, and turned to face my closest friend and partner. He was an orange furred dog with three black stripes on his back, two on both of his hind legs, and one on his front legs. He had a fluffy, white tail and a tuft of fur on his head. He had what looked like a fluffy bib under his tan snout that fell to the stripes on his front paws.

"Are you all set go, Growlithe?" I asked my Pokémon. The little puppy Pokémon barked in response. "Grab my bag and we'll head out." Growlithe ran into the back room and came back quickly, a black shoulder bag hanging from his mouth. I took it from him, rubbed his head, and jogged to the door.

I opened it quietly and looked around. No one was outside; midnight was the perfect time to do what I needed to do. Every sensible person was at home sleeping. The full moon was glowing in the sky, giving me enough light to see by. Professor Juniper's Pokémon Lab was sitting up on a large hill, waiting for me.

Soon, I'd reached the door of the Pokémon Lab. The door was made of a thin glass that was easily breakable. It was set on a magnetic track that, when the door was unlocked, would pull them apart automatically. I smiled at the safety lock Professor Juniper had put on the door. It would be easy to hack. I pulled my bag off my shoulder and took out an electric magnetic jammer. Boss had given several of these to me. I placed the first jammer on the door and typed in the code Boss had set to it. I watched the lock box on the other side of the glass; the light switched from green to red and the door slid open.

Growlithe and I entered the Pokémon Lab and looked around. I would only have to deactivate two security systems the Professor had set up. There were also three guards in the room of the target, but they'd be easy to take out. I headed down the hall to the first security system. I pulled another one of the jammers out of my bag and placed it next to the first security alarm. Once the alarm was deactivated, I continued down the hall. I jammed one more security system and reached the door to the room where the target was kept.

"Alright Growlithe, do your thing," I told my partner.

Growlithe nodded and pushed the door open with his muzzle. He entered the room, whining. I heard the guards inside the room ask each other how the Pokémon had gotten inside the lab. One of the guards told another to go see if he could figure out how the Growlithe had gotten inside.

The guard exited the room, and I flattened myself against the wall, blending into the shadows. I closed my eyes and waited until I heard the guard's footsteps pass by me; I came out of my hiding place and followed close behind the guard. Before he reached the first security system to see if it was jammed, I brought my leg up and kicked him in the back of the head; hard. With a grunt, the guard went to the floor. With the first guard taken down, I returned to the room. I entered and saw Growlithe had taken care of the other two guards; they were both unconscious in a corner.

In the front of the room, a coffee table was covered in playing cards, cups of coffee, and plates of donuts. In the back of the room was a pedestal. Sitting on it was what I had come for; the new Pokédex. The device was blue, horizontally long, and appeared to flip open. According to Boss, the device had two screens; the top displayed the name, type, number, category, and picture of the Pokémon and the bottom displayed its base stats, height, weight, egg group, its Pokédex entry, abilities, evolution, type matchup, and move set. It was the most highly advanced Pokédex ever created.

It was kept under a glass case that didn't even have a security system attached to it. Professor Juniper must have been so sure of her alarms and guards that she felt she didn't need one on the actual case. After making sure my gloves were on tightly, I lifted the glass case off the Pokédex, took it off the pedestal, and put it in my bag. "Alright Growlithe, let's head out."

My Pokémon growled in response. The two of us raced out of the room, only stopping to take the jammers off the walls. Once we were outside, I took the last jammer off the door and hit the reactivate button on each of the devices. The door slid closed and relocked, and somewhere inside, the security alarms were reactivating.

I reached up to my ear and activated the device. A man's voice came through the ear piece. "Yes, Annalisa?"

"Sir, we have success. The Pokédex is in my possession. What are my new orders?"

"Change the barcode on the back of it," the man's voice informed me. "Then start filling it. Don't return home until it is one hundred percent complete."

"Yes sir," I said before hanging up. I turned and headed home.

When I returned home, I placed the Pokédex on my desk, its barcode facing up. I opened a drawer in my desk and took out a special pair of scissors. I peeled the original barcode off the back of the Pokédex. I opened another drawer in my desk and pulled out a sheet of fake barcodes.

Boss's lab had designed the barcodes so that once they were scanned by an officer's barcode scanner, they were activated and registered in the holder's name. So, once this was scanned by an officer, it would come up registered to Annalisa Fae.

I placed the barcode on the back of the Pokédex and rubbed it down flat. This Pokédex type had recently been mass produced. The only reason this one was so heavily guarded is that this was the newest model. However, the only way to tell that this was the newest model was to take it apart and look at what made it tick. It looked exactly like every other Pokédex owned by trainers.

No one would ever know that this Pokédex was the one that was stolen.


End file.
